Cartas del Destino
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Cardverse. La reina de Spades siempre trabajaba mucho por su reino, hasta que tiene un "accidente", eso le deja como un espíritu que sólo el nuevo rey, Alfred, puede ver, y aun así, se dan cuenta de que estaban destinados a conocerse y amarse intensamente. USUK. Basado en "Ojalá fuera cierto"/"Just Like Heaven", para el reto fanfic de "Amantes del Usuk/ukus"


******Advertencia!: **El siguiente fanfic fue escrito para el reto de fanfiction del grupo **"Amantes del Usuk/ukus"** de Facebook, por lo que la pareja principal, claro, es** UsUK**; hay lenguaje subido de tono, y alguna cosilla de violencia~; el fic está basado en la película **"Just Like Heaven/ Ojalá fuera cierto/ Como si fuera cierto"**, se encuentra ambientado en** Cardverse** …los personajes no me pertenecen, así como la idea principal, esto es una parodia por diversión (más aclaraciones al final)

* * *

**Cartas del Destino **(capítulo único)**  
**

Ese jardín era un sueño, tan hermoso, lleno de vida, verde por doquier, y flores en cada rincón. Frondosos arbustos se enfilaban a cada costado del camino, mismo que daba vueltas en torno a los rosales, e incluso de una pequeña fuente. Era apacible encontrarse en un lugar tan tranquilo y perfecto, con la sensación de la magia alrededor, quizá hadas, hasta un unicornio que se pierde entre los matorrales.

-¡Su majestad!

Y con sólo ese grito todo ese mundo fantástico desapareció de su vista, solamente quedando su antiguo y repleto estudio. Se despabiló un poco, vaya, ni había notado en qué momento se había quedado dormido ahí sentado.

-¿Qué sucede, Yao?-limpiaba unas gotas de tinta que salpicó sobre unos documentos debido a su inesperado despertar.

-Oh… Traigo los informes de los capitanes dentro del frente de guerra, aru- ese era el Jack real, Wang Yao. Siempre tan propio y eficiente, cargaba hábilmente con cartas, manuscritos y la charola del té para su reina- también unos permisos de construcción para la reparación del puente principal, aru.

La respuesta de la reina, un joven hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y profundos ojos verdes, fue simplemente asentir, haciendo un espacio en su ocupado escritorio, que no conforme con cargar años de historia, ahora estaba a punto de desbordarse de papeles y pendientes. Arthur Kirkland es el nombre de esa reina, es la soberana de Kingdom of Spades, uno de los grandes cuatro reinos de aquellas tierras.

-Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para el té, mejor encárgate de mandar condolencias a las familias de las bajas en batalla, también llévate las peticiones aprobadas… quiero que se trabaje en ellas de inmediato… y también quiero que-

-Su majestad, no tan rápido, se lo ruego, aru- nada más la pila de los documentos aprobados sobrepasaba el medio metro de alto, y tras dejar la charola en otra mesa y todo lo demás en un espacio sobre el escritorio, Yao ya cargaba esa inmensidad de papeles.

-…Lo lamento… sólo encárgate de eso y que el carruaje esté listo, en una hora por mucho partiremos a Kingdom of Hearts- y como siempre, su reina retomó sus deberes.

La vida de Arthur podía resumirse en trabajar y trabajar, siempre tras un velo de cierto anonimato, porque nadie sabía su nombre o conocía su rostro, pero sabían que había una Reina de Spades quien laboraba duramente por ellos, o eso era lo que Arthur quería pensar.

Ya en carruaje tarda exactamente dos horas en llegar al palacio de su reino amigo, Kingdom of Hearts. El Jack real iba impresionado y también preocupado, su reina estaba excedida de labores, hacía más de lo que podía, hasta en el camino, se había pasado revisando mapas para el avance de las tropas en batalla.

Kingdom of Hearts era el reino más cercano a Spades, siempre se ha mantenido una relación más que cordial, de mutua ayuda y colaboración. Arthur de alguna forma disfrutaba ir, aun si era por trabajo, le resultaba agradable, ya que la Reina de Hearts, Kiku Honda, era la más valiosa de sus amistades, por no decir la única, claro, sin menospreciar la inigualable presencia de su Jack.

Durante largas horas, las dos reinas discuten a solas sobre sus proyectos, ambos reinos apostaban su futuro a la tecnología, inventando e innovando para ofrecerles mejores cosas a sus ciudadanos.

-Desearía tener un poco más de espacio en mi agenda, así podría terminar mis planos de la máquina de vapor-comentaba Arthur al tiempo que bebía algo del té de hiervas que su homónimo solía servirle.

-Ya hace demasiado, Arthur-san… -aquel joven de lacia cabellera negra, usaba un hermoso kimono con los colores representativos del reino, una gama de vivos rojos y toques de rosa- me parece que necesita un descanso.

-Tonterías, el reino no se levantará por sí solo, y menos aun defenderse…-por un momento se pierde en el brillo del líquido dentro de la fina taza de porcelana.

Kiku saca un abanico, sólo para cubrir la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro apenas cierta idea surca su mente- Considero que lo que en verdad se necesita en este caso, es un Rey de Spades.

-¿Eh?... ¿qué dices?...oh no, claro que no- él no tarda en negar, incluso agitando su mano un tanto nervioso, procurando distraer la atención que pudiera recaer sobre el sonrojo en su cara- No necesito a ningún cretino que se lleve el crédito por mi trabajo duro.

-Vamos, conozco el protocolo que maneja Kingdom of Spades, es el Rey el designado para los asuntos de defensa del territorio, entre otras cosas… más que nada lo digo para que obtenga una mano que le ayude

-Claro… tú tampoco tienes un Rey de Hearts, debería decirte lo mismo- finalmente logra calmarse, buscando desviar un poco el tema.

Sin duda se había planteado elegir a un Rey, sería compartir las tareas y no seguir escondiéndose de todos; así podría salir a ver en persona a su gente, ofrecer bailes para las clases altas, y trabajar en sus proyectos. Honda y Yao tenían tiempo insistiéndole en conseguir a alguien para el puesto, a lo que siempre respondía vagamente o negaba en seco. La única verdad tras ese asunto delicado, era que no tenía a nadie para considerar, podría buscarlo, dentro de sus leyes había parámetros para su elección, sin embargo, ¿dónde quedaba lo que él sintiera?

-Disculpa, tengo que irme ya, mañana temprano se darán algunas condecoraciones especiales, tengo que supervisar que todo esté listo antes de que Yao las entregue.

-No olvide lo que le dije sobre conseguir un Rey, y cuídese mucho, esperaré ansioso su visita- se despidieron respetuosamente, siempre han tenido esa clase de amistad.

-…De acuerdo, prometo pensar en ello, nos vemos luego- hizo una reverencia y salió de aquella habitación.

Fuera del palacio, su carruaje esperaba, su Jack hacía las veces de cochero. El sirviente le observa acercarse, acomodando su sombrero y su traje, todo azul como lo estipulaba la tradición de Spades. Arthur no dice mayor palabra, sólo le pide vaya con precaución antes de introducirse en el transporte.

Con el camino nocturno fuera de la ventanilla, Arthur sigue pensando en aquella posibilidad, de tener a alguien, a una persona con la cual compartir su vida, porque eso era lo que de verdad quería, un compañero, no un ayudante de trabajo. Mas, en ese momento, un intenso resplandor lo cegó, y no sólo a él, también al Jack real… lo siguiente que supo es que todo a su alrededor giraba; el carruaje terminó al fondo de un acantilado.

-¡Ah!... ah… ¡Su majestad!- con sus últimas fuerzas, Yao logró incorporarse del lugar en el que había terminado, herido, como de seguro su reina se encontraba. Apresurado y a tropezones, alcanza los restos del transporte.

Desesperadamente comienza a quitar los trozos de madera. El de cabellos negros había salido volando, pero el carruaje había dado vueltas sobre las rocas hasta terminar destrozado, lo que no auguraba nada bueno para Arthur que iba dentro sin posibilidad de cubrirse por lo repentino de la situación.

Cuando finalmente había encontrado la mano sobresaliente del rubio soberano, se vio rodeado de soldados, todos con el uniforme característico de Kingdom of Diamonds-… ¡Alto!... ¡retrocedan en este momento! –asume una posición de combate, aunque poco podría hacer así de lastimado.

-Par Dieu… no venimos a pelear con nadie- de entre todos ellos, quien sale con elegante paso a pesar del terreno, era el mismísimo monarca de aquel reino, Francis Bonnefoy- haz el amor y no la guerra, Jack de Spades-dijo antes de guiñar el ojo en una seductora pose.

De cualquier forma, Yao no bajó la guardia, al contrario, estaba más alerta que nunca- Un momento, aru… el destello que provocó el accidente… ¡Fueron ustedes!

-Nadie está buscando culpables ante lo que a todas luces es un accidente lamentable…-su actitud era de aparente lastima por lo sucedido, pero no era más que una actuación seguramente, se le daba muy bien-…saquen a la Reina de Spades de los escombros- ordena demandante para con su gente.

Dos de los soldados inmovilizan a Yao, tomándole fuertemente de cada brazo, y manteniéndole de rodillas en el piso rocoso. El resto, exceptuando un par que flanquean a Francis, logran sacar al mal herido rubio, se encontraba inconsciente y con mal semblante.

Francis se acerca al verlo, pidiendo que lo levanten de mejor forma, para poder observarlo con detalle-…no, no… mira nada más como has quedado, Arthur – ignorando los reclamos del Jack azul, continua, sacando un pañuelo y con falsa preocupación limpia los restos de sangre del rostro de la reina, para luego sonreír.

-¿Por qué?...dígame ¿qué gana usted con hacerle esto a su majestad? –decía el pelinegro al tiempo que los soldados dejaban recostado en el suelo el cuerpo de Arthur, lo mejor acomodado posible.

-Realmente no tengo obligación alguna de explicar mis acciones…-es toda la respuesta del Rey, para luego volver su atención a su víctima- oh~ mal herida Reina de Spades, pudiste casarte conmigo cuando me interesabas… pero ahora no serás más que una rosa azul en una caja de cristal, o mejor dicho, de diamante.

Apenas dijo aquello, el Rey de Diamonds hizo acopio de su magia, creando entre sus manos un destello limpio, con la pureza de un diamante, mismo que dejó sobre el cuerpo de Arthur, y a una impresionante velocidad, fue cubriéndole con una capa de la preciosa gema, así, hasta que se forma un bello diamante, con un fino patrón, y en su centro, cautiva la Reina de Spades.

El otro monarca estaba complacido con aquello que había creado-très bien, ahora serás hermoso por siempre, dentro de un ataúd del más puro diamante… sin duda un presente difícil de rechazar para cualquiera honhonhon~

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, el parlamento de emergencia de Kingdom of Spades organizó a discreción, una búsqueda exhaustiva de su Reina y el Jack, lamentablemente sin ningún éxito hasta el momento. Por consiguiente, y sin poder hacerse cargo del reino por más tiempo, se toma la decisión de elegir un Rey, cosa que era posible basándose en las leyes y preceptos más antiguos del reino. La tarea no había sido sencilla, entre los posibles candidatos realizaron un primer filtro, y después de eso una depuración más, hasta tener tres jóvenes dignos de la corona.

Elegido de entre los valerosos guerreros de aquellas tierras, uno de los posibles orígenes para un soberano, Alfred F. Jones resultó el mejor partido posible, o eso querían pensar, la premura de todo no dejaba ninguna certeza, sólo el propio tiempo diría si aquella decisión habría sido para bien.

-Y este es el comedor principal, se utiliza en celebraciones especiales, tiene una mesa para-

-Aburrido…-dice a mitad de la explicación, ese era Alfred, un apuesto joven de ojos azules, cabello rubio y no más de veinte años.

Esa mañana había pasado por una ceremonia de coronación exprés, y ahora, un provisional Jack de Spades le mostraba el castillo donde ahora permanecería. Toris Lorinaitis es tranquilo y servicial, aunque también un tanto nervioso cuando la situación parece abrumarle, como ahora, que su nuevo soberano no parecía contento con nada.

-…Lo… lo lamento, su majestad, pero tiene que conocer cada rincón del castillo-con una crispada sonrisa, el joven castaño le invita a caminar con él por otro de los pasillos del lujoso lugar.

-...Podrías hablar de algo más interesante, ya este lugar me parece malo para que encima sea aburrido- Alfred caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del hermoso pantalón de tipo sastre, a juego con el resto de su nueva ropa azul

-Bu-bueno…aquí vivió la familia real de los Kirkland por más de diez generaciones- comenzó a contar, entrando en un majestuoso salón con chimenea y paredes decoradas con pinturas de antiguas parejas de reyes.

-Sigue siendo aburrido…-decía con expresión desinteresada al mirar los cuadros-oye… ¿Cuál de estas fue la Reina que asesinaron?

-Oh… me temo que no hay retrato alguno de la Reina, y le pido encarecidamente que no diga que le "asesinaron", está desaparecida- dice encogiéndose un poco, era de aquellos que aun esperaban que apareciera con vida y retomara sus deberes- verá, su majestad… dentro de las normas del reino, se estipula que una reina que hereda el trono no puede mostrarse al público hasta contraer matrimonio.

-Tonterías, la tipa seguramente era tan horrenda que por eso se escondía de todos-se mofa riendo de aquello.

Esa era una gran verdad, Kingdom of Spades no estaba al tanto de quien era su Reina, nadie le había visto el rostro o conocido su nombre, sólo el también desaparecido Jack de Spades.

-Mi Rey, por favor, sé que no soy nadie para reprenderle, pero muestre algo de más respeto. Ahora usted es una figura de autoridad, y debe poner el ejemplo ante los ciudadanos.

Continúan su recorrido sin que ninguna de las habitaciones le interese en realidad al joven de ojos azules, menos aun el estudio donde le aguardaban toneladas de trabajo atrasado. El Jack real trataba, de verdad esforzándose en exaltar a su nuevo Rey a tener algo de entusiasmo por su labor, pero era una batalla perdida, odiaba el lugar tanto como el puesto. Ya sin muchos ánimos, el castaño le mostró el final del recorrido.

-Esta es su habitación, mi señor… -abrió la puerta respetuoso, y le dejó pasar para luego seguirle- cuenta con acceso directo al baño, que tiene una espaciosa tina. La cama es del relleno más suave, almohadas de plumas de ganso y sabanas de ceda azul.

Alfred dio unos cuantos pasos dentro, mirando momentáneamente todo, desde la alfombra y las cortinas, hasta la mencionada cama- ¡Hey! La cama luce grandiosa-una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y sin dudarlo, se arrojo en ella, sintiendo lo mullida que era- ah, esto es genial, pudimos comenzar por aquí.

-¿Le gusta?- por mínimo que fuera, resultaba alentador que al menos una cosa trivial como la cama fuera de su agrado- vaya… me alegro tanto, su señoría-finalmente él también podía sonreír tranquilamente.

-Es cómoda, y grande, seguro que puedo hasta hacer un fuerte de almohadas-al Jack le parecía desconcertante lo infantil que parecía ser el nuevo Rey

-Bueno… ¿se le ofrece algo más en este momento? Digo, antes de que comience con sus labores

-Las labores… creo que mi primera orden será… -recostado, desvía su mirada del techo a Toris, sonriendo de lado- que tú te encargues de todo.

-¿Yo? –Aquello le asusta, casi gritando de la impresión- señor, no puede, es su responsabilidad, son asuntos exclusivos, que sólo el Rey o la Reina pueden resolver, yo no sabría-

-C'mon… claro que puedes- se sienta de piernas cruzadas al centro de la cama-te sabes ese montón de cosas tediosas mejor que yo, y además, se supone que soy en Rey y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

-…Sí, tengo que obedecerle, pero…

-No, no hay pero que valga, quiero que te encargues de todo de ahora en adelante, y sólo para las cosas realmente importantes me puedes molestar.

Al otro joven no le queda más que suspirar cansadamente- de acuerdo, mi señor… sólo que considero que no es correcto que se quede de brazos cruzados.

Luego de eso, Alfred se las arregló para hacerle creer que él estudiaría para ser un gran Rey, convenciendo a Toris de que pasaría sus días en la biblioteca, aprendiendo de la historia del reino, entre otras cosas, llenando así de algo de esperanza al Jack real; es una lástima que Alfred cruzara los dedos tras su espalda.

* * *

Los días en el palacio ahora se resumían en ver a Toris corriendo de un lugar a otro, y a Alfred pasar de su habitación a la biblioteca, y no habría ningún problema con eso, excepto que no hacía otra cosa que comer y dormir en dicho lugar. Había encontrado cómodo el sofá de lectura, apropiándose de la mesa de trabajo para sus bocadillos y bebidas. Ordenó que nadie entrara a la biblioteca, así no descubrirían su pequeño desastre, sólo les daba los platos sucios o les pedía que limpiaran cada tercer día.

Estaba recostado, con los pies cruzados sobre la mesa y placenteramente recargado en el respaldo del asiento; casi estaba dormido cuando tocaron a la puerta, y la sirvienta anunció traer consigo uno de los aperitivos ordenados por su majestad, que no era más que un gran pavo al horno acompañado de algo de vino blanco.

-Muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte- tomó impresionantemente todo de las charolas que ella llevaba en un carrito, antes de que pudiera decir palabra, él ya había cerrado la puerta, dando la vuelta para retornar a su grata pose.

-¡AAHH!- sin embargo, de la nada, ahí había alguien, un joven de vestimentas azules tan apropiadas como las suyas

-What the hell?!-los dos se mostraron contrariados, asustado uno de la presencia del otro.

Luego de tirar gran parte de lo que traía en las manos, Alfred prestó más atención, frente a él, tenía a un joven, quizá un poco mayor que él, de ojos verdes y alborotado cabello rubio cenizo- esto…esto es inconcebible-dice aun alterado ese misterioso personaje.

-Claro que lo es, ordené bien claro que nadie entrara-rebate el de ojos azules.

-Seguro… tú ordenando como si tuvieras la autoridad para ello, mocoso tonto…-enfadado, aquel rubio se dirigió a la mesa- mira nada más, que asqueroso desastre tienes montado aquí…

-¡No puedes hablarme así! Yo soy el Rey de Kingdom of Spades, puedo mandar que te fusilen por insolente- inflaba sus mejillas igual de molesto que el otro.

-Para mí, lo único cierto es que eres un cerdo, nadie decente convierte en un basurero una respetable biblioteca.

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? …ni que este lugar fuera tuyo o algo así- algo frustrado de que no le obedeciera, Alfred se apresura a la puerta, abriéndola muy dispuesto a llamar a los guardias o hacer cualquier cosa que sacara a ese loco de ahí.

-¡A un lado! Iré por lo necesario para asear, y tú, asqueroso holgazán, limpiarás todo tu desastre, y cuando termines ya te irás largando de aquí ¡es propiedad privada!- aseguró el de ojos verdes, pasando por un costado del rubio más oscuro, continuando vociferando al dar la vuelta en el pasillo.

-¡Óyeme! ¿Acaso no… no me… escuchas?... –Alfred se quedó a mitad del pasillo, justo a la vuelta, atónito al percatarse de que no había nadie.

El resto del día, el joven Rey se quedó pensando en ese extraño que de la nada le trató tal y como si fuese aun cualquier persona. Sólo para cerciorarse, preguntó si alguien más había ido a la biblioteca, pero todos los sirvientes negaron, incluso aseguraron que nadie ajeno al castillo traspasó sus puertas.

Por la tarde trató de olvidarlo, tomando un relajante baño de agua caliente, por supuesto que se lo había ganado luego de tolerar semejantes insultos. No es que realmente le gustara ser Rey, pero al menos quería gozar de los privilegios, y entre ellos estaba el no ser agredido de esa forma y que el responsable se quedara tan tranquilo.

-Mandaré poner a un par de guardias en la puerta, así lo atraparán si regresa- hablaba para sí al momento de abandonar la tina y secar su atlético cuerpo con una toalla completa. Apenas estuvo fuera, la amarró a su cintura, girando al tocador. Tremendo susto se lleva al pasar su mano para limpiar el empañado espejo, terminando por vislumbrar tras de sí al de ojos verdes, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Rápidamente se voltea… pero ya no hay nada. Por varios minutos se cuestiona lo que había pasado. ¿Estaba alucinando con ese hombre? O peor aún, quizá se trataba de algún fantasma, claro, en lugares viejos como lo era ese castillo, era posible que almas en pena se pasearan.

-Mierda…que no sea un fantasma de algún antiguo Rey, al que de seguro lo decapitaron en mi cama mientras dormía-tenía toda una imagen mental de aquel espeluznante hecho, solamente provocando más su miedo por el posible ente fantasmal.

* * *

Pasó una semana entera sin ver de nuevo al que ahora denominaba "Fantasma cejón", continuando precavido con su rutina. Quería pasarlo por alto, pero era difícil, en la biblioteca miraba para entre las estanterías una y otra vez, pasaba lo mismo en su cuarto, y claro que cada que tomaba un baño se ponía alerta al reflejo en el espejo.

Se disponía a dormir, con su pijama puesta y ya arropado en la cama, tranquilamente cerrando sus ojos en la paz de su habitación.

-¡Esto sí es el colmo!- Alfred se sobresalta al escuchar esa voz reclamándole- una cosa es que ensucies mi mesa de trabajo y otra mucho más grave es que te metas en la cama de la realeza siendo un vagabundo sin clase.

-… es-espera…calma, fantasma cejón- se protegía con las sabanas

-¿Cómo mierda me has llamado?-sólo parecía enfadarlo más, aunque la teoría de Alfred era que se enojaba por todo- suficiente, esto se termina aquí, yo no soy ningún fantasma y tampoco estoy para ser niñera de un inmaduro como tú.

-Disculpa, pero estoy bien seguro de que eres un fantasma, y no quiero saber cómo fue que te cortaron en trocitos o te moriste por la peste negra, sólo déjame en paz.

-¡Que no soy un jodido fantasma! …ahora llamaré a los guardias y te darán una paliza para que aprendas- con tres pasos llega a la mesita donde la campanilla que servía para convocar a la servidumbre se encontraba- … ¿eh?... ¿Por qué no puedo tomarla? ¿Qué le has hecho a la campanilla?

El Rey miraba asombrado la forma en que la mano de piel clara atravesaba el objeto como si fuese de humo, intentándolo una y otra vez- te lo dije, eres un fantasma…

Hasta ese momento no estaba seguro de tener razón sobre su hipótesis, pero ahora tenía delante de él la evidencia. Curioso, y armado de valor, se levanta de la cama.

-¡Tonterías! No dices más que estupideces, yo… yo mismo iré por los guardias- y como si no estuviera ahí, ese joven atravesó la puerta cerrada.

-…Asombroso-bueno, al menos no era como siempre pensó que sería un fantasma, algo como un sujeto terrorífico, sin cabeza y con espeluznantes aullidos.

A primera hora del día siguiente, algo más cautivado por esa extraña experiencia, Alfred comenzó a buscar algo en los libros. Buscó por horas algún indicio de quien era esa persona, o de información sobre apariciones de ese tipo. Al no encontrar nada de utilidad, mandó preparar un caballo y salió a la ciudad cercana él solo, tenía que encontrar ayuda, o cualquier conjetura sobre la actividad paranormal de la que era víctima. Lamentablemente sólo halló a un Joker loco con un pollo en la cabeza, dijo cosas que ciertamente no entendió, mas también le dio un par de libros de utilidad.

De aquellos textos pudo averiguar datos útiles, como el hecho de que un fantasma se quedaba en el mundo terrenal por algún asunto pendiente, de que no son capaces de tocar las cosas a menos que gasten gran parte de su energía en ello. Con algunas ideas interesantes que probar, se fue a la biblioteca del castillo, y estando ahí, sobre la mesa montó algunas cosas, como unas velas y un círculo de sal.

-¡Entidad, ven a mí!-dijo levantando una de esas velas blancas encendida, pero nada pasaba- mh… veamos, que tal si dijera que… -deja la vela, ahora tomando uno de los platos sucios de su comida- …que pondré este sucio plato sobre la bonita mesa de traba-

-¡Para ya!- finalmente el de ojos verdes apareció- dime… ¿algún día aprenderás algo más de provecho que actuar como un animal?

-Ignoraré eso…-se puso de pie acercándose serio, desconcertando un poco al extraño- sabes, luego de leer un poco, he llegado a la conclusión de que no te has dado cuenta de que estás muerto.

-No digas tonterías, eso es absurdo, yo no estoy muerto- ahora estaba a la defensiva.

-Claro que lo estás, o dime… ¿No has notado algo extraño en la manera en la que pasas tus días?

-¿Extraño?...n-no… por supuesto que no-comenzó a retroceder, siendo seguido por el lento y perspicaz paso del Rey.

-¿Con quién además de mi has hablado últimamente?

-Eso no es tu asunto… sólo… sólo… ¡lárgate!

-Por lo menos dime cómo te llamas, aunque bien podría pensar que tampoco recuerdas eso, ¿no?-terminó sonriendo superior, ahora ya lo tenía.

-¡Bloody Hell! Desde luego que sé mi nombre…me…me llamo…-miró a las estanterías de libros, como si esperará encontrar algún indicio, hasta que uno de los dorsos de aquellos escritos le da la respuesta- Arthur… me llamo Arthur.

-Ni siquiera lo sabías, tuviste que leerlo, eso sólo demuestra que tengo razón, así que porque no buscas una luz blanca a la cual dirigirte.

-Mocoso tonto, no hay ninguna luz, no entiendo de que mierda me estás hablando…-seguía moviéndose en círculos, perseguido de cerca por el que ahora le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta- ¡No hay ninguna estúpida prueba de que sea un fantasma!

-¿Seguro?-sonriente dirige su mirada a la parte baja del joven de ojos verdes, y éste sigue aquel trayecto, terminando por verse parado de tal forma que atravesaba la mesa.

-… Esto… Esto no está pasando… yo no puedo estar muerto-la idea le pega como un balde de agua fría- tampoco puedo recordar nada… yo…

-Calma, Arthur… mira, yo soy Alfred- se apuntaba con el dedo

-Puede que esté muerto pero no soy retrasado, ¿sí?...

-Tampoco debes ser muy brillante ya que no te diste cuenta de que estás bien muerto

-¡Cierra la boca!-le tiró un puñetazo, sólo que su mano nuevamente atravesó sin lograr hacer contacto con nada.

-Uh, fallaste-Alfred se ríe, haciendo que Arthur frunza el seño y le tiré repetidos golpes que corren la misma suerte que el primero, hasta que frustrado agita la palma de su mano dentro de su cabeza-…detente, eso me da dolor de cabeza

De forma infantil comienza a escurriese del "toque" de Arthur, hasta que su espalda topa con la ventana- para de una vez, yo no te he hecho nada- dice Alfred- no tengo la culpa de que te murieras, así que mejor lárgate y déjame en paz.

-¡Lárgate tú! …¡AHH!- lamentablemente para Arthur, al querer empujar al otro por la ventana, el que pasó derecho fue él, aparentemente cayendo desde lo alto del lugar.

En ese momento, Alfred creyó haberse librado de su fastidioso fantasma cejón, sin embargo, puede que cantara victoria demasiado pronto, porque apenas quitó la mirada de la ventana, pudo ver a Arthur bien parado a mitad del lugar.

-No importa lo que digas no me iré, este es mi lugar y estás haciendo de él un desastre.

-Pues tampoco me iré ¿Qué te parece eso?

La respuesta a esa pregunta se vio claramente expuesta en las acciones que Arthur tomó desde ese instante, no dejando solo a Alfred en ningún momento. Cuando el de ojos azules se bañaba, Arthur estaba ahí sentado con una molesta sonrisa, haciendo que Alfred tuviera que asearse con ropa interior. Cuando comía le decía cosas como que "cierra la boca al masticar" o "que malos modales tienes, mocoso". Incluso cuando sólo deseaba dormir un poco, Arthur comenzaba a cantar para fastidiarlo.

-Ok, tú lo quisiste así, haré que te echen de este lugar- aseguró el rey, arto de tanto acoso por parte del supuesto fantasma- adelante obispo, exorcice a ese cejón ente del mal de una vez por todas.

Un regordete hombre ataviado con la vestimenta propia de la iglesia del reino, entró con uno de sus libros sagrados y algo de agua bendita, claramente intranquilo del simple hecho de encontrarse ahí- ¡Fuera de aquí Satanás! ¡Fuera de aquí Satanás!- repetía constantemente, mientras esparcía el agua vendita, supuestamente arrojándola al fantasma.

-¿Es en serio?- Arthur en arqueó una ceja, mirando con cierta burla al joven rey- el tipo ni siquiera es capaz de verme…

En vista de ese fracaso, lo siguiente que Alfred hizo fue llevar al Joker que le diera los libros sobre espíritus. Gilbert, el Joker, entró con una arrogante sonrisa al lugar, observando de arriba abajo.

-El fantástico yo siente que… aquí definitivamente hay alguien kesesesese.

-Por favor, este charlatán tampoco puede verme- Arthur se cruzó de brazos delante de los dos- por alguna horrible razón sólo me ves tú, Alfred

-Vaya, es una presencia hostil… realmente no te quiere aquí-dice el albino sintiendo escalofríos- creo que deberías irte

-Espera… ¿Qué?...

-Mira nada más, ahora que lo veo me agrada, deberías hacerle caso- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonríe el de ojos verdes, burlándose de lo que Gilbert decía.

-¡Claro que no! No me iré de este lugar, has que se vaya él- dice Alfred mirando a donde Arthur se vanagloriaba

-Lo siento, pero Ore-sama no hace esa clase de trabajos y menos con un espíritu tan agresivo como este, créeme irradia odio a hacía ti, además… creo que ni siquiera está muerto.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! ¿Ves? Te dije que no estaba muerto, sólo eres idiota y por eso no comprendes lo que me pasa

-¡Deja de insultarme! Enserio, no he hecho nada para perjudicarte y que merezca que me trates así, sólo soy un ser humano- comenzaban a discutir como siempre.

-Claro, todo se trata de ti, pretendías que me exorcizaran, y quieres que no me moleste ¡pues entérate que no es nada fácil por lo que estoy pasando!

Para esos momentos, Gilbert ya se había escabullido, dejando a Alfred aparentemente discutiendo solo-... ¿Quieres algo complicado? ¡Háblame cuando crezcas sin tu padre porque se fue a la guerra para morir por unos reyes malagradecidos! ¡Y que encima ahora tuvieras que ser uno!

Eso borra cualquier rastro de ira de Arthur, dejándole una expresión algo triste, pero sobretodo culpable. Parte de lo que Alfred reclamaba quizá tenía razón, si bien no recordaba nada de su vida, no era motivo para menospreciar lo que el de ojos azules pasara, o para atosigarlo de esa forma. Alfred se había ido luego de gritar aquello, así que Arthur le siguió, caminando tras él.

-Oye… en verdad lo lamento, no pensé que… que alguien tan despreocupado como tú pasará por una cosa así

-En serio no quiero hablar de esto, y menos contigo- se encontraba en uno de los balcones, dejando que la briza nocturna moviera sus cabellos.

-Dicen que es mejor cuando se habla del problema, con un resentimiento mal enfundado como ese no podrás ser un buen Rey- Arthur le mira, hasta deseando poder posar su mano en el hombro de ese joven, que ahora quería perder su mirada en la oscuridad del cielo estrellado.

-Yo no creo que este mal enfundado, mi padre lo dio todo, puso a la corona de Spades por sobre su deber con su familia… nos dejó solos, y no obtuvo nada a cambio, ni para él, ni para mí o mamá

-Ser Rey y Reina también conlleva un sacrificio- simula recargarse en el barandal, con la mirada baja- se carga con la responsabilidad del bienestar de muchos

-Olvídalo, no sé ni para qué lo dije, tampoco porque los defiendes tanto… todos son cobardes-nuevamente escapa de la presencia de Arthur, corriendo al establo y con un caballo, escapa a la ciudad.

Alfred no se detiene hasta que llega fuera de un Pub- ¿A esto viniste, a beber?... el alcohol no es la solución a nada.

-¿Ahora también eres mi madre?... no haces más que regañarme y reclamarme cosas, no es tu asunto lo que yo haga- dice antes de entrar, sentándose a la barra.

-Está bien, lo admito, quizá he sido rudo contigo, pero tampoco es para que te emborraches como cualquiera de estos perdedores- mientras le sermonea una vez más, Alfred pedía un whisky y saludaba a unas chicas que se encontraban a un par de lugares de él.

-Te lo advierto, Alfred… si tomas una sola gota de ese vaso tendré que sacarte a patadas- ahora no se rendiría, antes podría haber sido cuestión hasta de orgullo, pero ahora era por el bien de ese joven

-Oh sí, como sí pudieras hacer algo- Alfred se ríe ya con la bebida en su mano y casi con sus labios en el borde del recipiente.

-¡Puedo y lo haré, mocoso malcriado!- sin pensarlo dos veces, se introduce en el cuerpo de Alfred, comenzando a controlar parte de sus acciones, haciéndolo ver como si peleara consigo mismo.

La gente junto a él le miraban como si se tratara de algún desquiciado, así hasta que los esfuerzos de Arthur le hacen tirar el trago sobre las señoritas en la barra, y con ese mismo impulso lo pone en pie y le saca del lugar, sólo entonces abandona ese cuerpo que no le pertenece.

-Listo, algún día me darás las gracias por no dejar que la gente vea a un deplorable Rey embriagarse- decía satisfecho de su trabajo

-Yo más bien diría que me dejaste como todo un loco ante esa gente, ya estarás contento-no menos molesto que antes, Alfred emprende un camino incierto a pie, conduciéndole sus pasos hasta un parque, donde no le queda más que sentarse en una banca entre la oscuridad de la noche, se consideraba solo, hasta que claro, Arthur aparece sentado junto a él- ¿por qué sigues aquí?

El rubio más claro no acierta más que a bajar la mirada-…quisiera saber eso… también desearía recordar quién soy, saber por qué sólo tú eres capaz de verme…

-Detente, no intentes hacerme sentir culpable- le miraba de reojo, sin rastro de molestia, sólo le miraba.

-…Siento que cuando no estoy contigo, es como si no existiera, comienzo a pensar que sí estoy muerto.

-Perdona… no quise decir eso en realidad, Iggy

-¿Cómo me llamaste?... no soy ningún niño para que me pongas un mote cariñoso, ¿entendido?

-Vas a hacer que comencemos a pelear de nuevo, y yo sólo quiero que no te sientas mal- ahora los dos estaban calmados, viendo la realidad de la situación, viéndose a los ojos por un largo minuto-…creo que es mi deber de héroe el ayudarte a saber quién eres en realidad, eso ayudaría mucho.

-¿Me ayudarás?-una sonrisa ligera se planta en su cara- gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco, Alfred.

* * *

No había palabras exactas para describir lo arto que Alfred estaba de ir con Arthur de un lugar a otro preguntando, con la esperanza de tener algún dato que le ayudará al de ojos verdes a recordar quién era o por qué permanecía de esa forma. Le preguntó a Toris, desde luego, pero tampoco logró ningún avance significativo.

-Podrías ser el anterior Jack real, con lo obsesionado que estás con el orden y todas esas cosas aburridas de viejos

-Púdrete, no son cosas de viejos, son cosas de gente educada

-La gente educada no insulta a los que le ayudan- le mira con los ojos entre cerrados-…en fin, quédate aquí, tengo una reunión con alguien importante de quien sabe dónde y no quiero que me distraigan tus regaños de anciano.

-¡Que no estoy viejo! …y si me quedo no es por darte gusto, sólo es para buscar entre los libros, quizá recuerde algo

Alfred se había vestido muy temprano con los atuendos formales del Rey de Spades, recibiría a alguien importante según le dijo Toris. Es hasta que se encuentra sentado al trono que se anuncia a su invitado que entraba escoltado: era el Rey de Diamonds.

-Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy, y es todo un placer conocerte, mon petit- presumido y ostentoso como siempre, el rubio de largos cabellos se aproximó a Alfred- por tener a alguien tan lindo como tú entre nosotros, valió la pena que la Reina de Spades desapareciera.

-Soy Alfred F. Jones, y le pido que no se me acerque tanto y no me llame así-algo en ese sujeto no le terminaba de agradar

-Oh… hieres mis sentimientos, yo que sólo quiero dejarte sentir algo de mi amor

* * *

Por mucho habían pasado diez minutos de que Alfred le había dejado en la biblioteca, apenas había visto unos cuantos libros por encima cuando escuchó que la puerta fue azotada fuertemente para ser cerrada.

-¡Arthur! Sálvame, un pervertido viene corriendo tras de mí- de poder hacerlo, Alfred se habría aferrado de las piernas del de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- en realidad no entendía nada, pero sí comienza a escuchar que alguien se acerca.

-¡Please, save me!- era mucha su desesperación, así que no le queda más que rodar los ojos y aceptarlo.

-De acuerdo, sígueme…-lo conduce a paso rápido al fondo de la biblioteca- toma ese libro azul de ahí, tira de él y una puerta oculta se abrirá.

Alfred lo hace, pronto estando ante un oscuro túnel- Eso se ve tétrico, parece una catacumba, no pienso entrar ahí.

-Querías mi ayuda, ¿no? Pues entra ahí, campesino cobarde… yo te iré guiando con mi voz, apresúrate o nos atraparán.

El túnel era largo, en total penumbra, con el eco de alguna gotera subterránea acompañándoles. Todo el camino era el mismo, cruzando en ocasiones con otros pasillos, sólo que Arthur le guía hábilmente hasta sacarle al exterior, a un lugar tras el castillo que desde las ventanas, torres y balcones no era visible. Era como estar a campo abierto, sólo que a unos metros más, una barda de tres metros encerraba una porción de ese verde prado.

-Arthur… recordaste ese pasaje, y este lugar-le sonríe al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido sin percatarse de ello antes.

-Sí…es verdad, lo recuerdo bien- se acerca a la puerta- la llave se encuentra bajo aquella roca…

El rey la recoge, abriendo la puerta que daba a un jardín prácticamente muerto, con una fuente sin agua y cubierto de maleza- este lugar, es el jardín secreto de los Reyes de Spades… sólo ellos pueden entrar.

Arthur caminó ensimismado por el aun existente camino empedrado, hasta un columpio desgastado.

-Iggy, si eso que dices es verdad, entonces tú no eres un Jack real, por mucho que supieras… si sólo tú conoces este jardín, significa que eres de la realeza…la Reina perdida de Spades – le mira sorprendido, no imaginaba que como en Kingdom of Hearts, fuera un varón la Reina.

-…yo…era la Reina- se lleva las manos al pecho, como si buscara el latido de su corazón, sin encontrarle en ese pecho

-Tú eres la Reina- le sonríe, tratando de animarle- y no descansaré hasta encontrarte.

-Alfred… tonto, si… si eso es verdad, no sabes ni por dónde buscar…

-Eso no importa, te encontraré, soy tu héroe ¿lo recuerdas?

Por tonto que fuera, esas palabras le llegaron, como si nadie se hubiese preocupado por él antes, o no de esa forma, y eso le deja sentir una extraña calidez en su pecho, donde quizá no existía ahora un corazón latiente, pero sí otra cosa que le llenaba de vida.

En aquellos momentos no volvieron al castillo, permanecieron conversando de forma amena en ese abandonado jardín, regalándose la oportunidad de conocerse un poco, de verse como en realidad eran. Alfred resultaba sumamente alegre, hasta hiperactivo de acuerdo a Arthur al verle tratar de volar del columpio y caer de cara al piso un par de veces, pero ese lado infantil quedaba muy bien con él, contrastando con esa sensación de hallarse protegido al estar a su lado. Por otra parte, Arthur no sólo era modales refinados y estrictos, también era tierno en cierta medida, basta con entender el brillo en su mirada al encontrar el retoño de un tulipán entre el suelo casi árido, podría ser duro por fuera, pero si traspasas esa coraza, te encuentras a alguien cariñoso, que se preocupa de verdad por los demás.

Cuando regresaron con cautela al castillo, el Rey de Diamonds había partido a su reino, sin embargo, algo más importante que eso había pasado: el Jack de Spades, Wang Yao, había regresado. Con señas de tortura y apenas vivo, Yao fue atendido de inmediato, claro que apenas pudo, contó lo que había sucedido, principalmente al parlamento, e indiscutiblemente también a Alfred.

-Ese pervertido bastardo…-Alfred se encontraba furioso en su cuarto, la noche de ese mismo día, sin entender porque le molestaba tanto lo que Francis le había hecho a Arthur.

-Mantente tranquilo, Alfred, esa es una buena cualidad de un Rey y quiero que mi reino quede en buenas manos

Esas palabras hacen que el inexperto soberano mire al otro rubio- No…Arthur, no…te ruego que no hables como si no fueras a volver.

-Es amable de tu parte que te preocupes por un completo extraño como yo, pero hay que ser realistas, encerrado mi cuerpo en un diamante… nunca regresaré, estamos en guerra con Kingdom of Clubs, no podemos atacar a Kingdom of Diamonds, los protocolos dicen que-

-¡Al diablo los malditos protocolos! No voy a dejarte ahí…-le mira seriamente- …Arthur, mereces algo mejor que esto-sin pensarlo, hiso el movimiento para tomar la mano de aquella Reina.

-Alfred… cómo te hago entender, es… es lo mejor para el Reino-también levanta su mano, daba la impresión de que sus dedos casi se tocarían- viendo a Yao he recordado algunas cosas… inventos míos, trabajos, propuestas… de nada me han servido, la gente no me recuerda, nadie sabe nada de una Reina perdida que nunca les sonrió.

-Dices que recuerdas cosas…-no aparta su mano, al contrario, quisiera tocarle, sentirle de verdad-¿No hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos?

-… Sólo podría pensar en… en Kiku, la Reina de Hearts, es mi mejor amigo- sonríe un poco al recordarle-…aunque más que él, siento que… si pudieras tocarme, seguramente despertaría, y me libraría de esa prisión.

-Te voy a encontrar, lo prometo- ya sus miradas no eran las mismas de cuando se conocieron intempestivamente, ahora había una chispa distinta, una afinidad que antes no eran capaces de apreciar, pero que ahora sólo les magnetizaba más al uno del otro.

* * *

Lo siguiente que Alfred hizo, fue mandar a un mensajero, con una muy severa carta para Francis, prácticamente una amenaza de lo que le pasaría si no le regresaba a Spades su Reina. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, solicitó una audiencia con Kiku Honda, la cual fue aceptada casi con gusto.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, realmente te comportas más como un Rey- comentaba Arthur cuando arribaron al palacio de Hearts

-Tengo un buen maestro- fue todo lo que respondió, ya que ante él, ya tenía a la Reina de cabellos negros.

-Se bienvenido a mi reino, Rey de Spades, soy Kiku Honda, encantado de conocerte

-Es un gusto, soy Alfred F. Jones… es muy amable, pero ahora me gustaría hablar cuanto antes de… de Arthur.

-Discúlpeme, pero… ¿Qué relación tenía con Arthur?-miraba inquisidor, con su abanico cubriendo el resto de su rostro.

-…Yo… era su novio-Arthur estaba seguro de que se habría ahogado de poder hacerlo, además de que su rostro se encendería como una luz roja de fuegos artificiales.

-Me resulta eso incomprensible, Arthur es un buen amigo mío, por ello sé lo difícil que para él resultaba el relacionarse con cualquier otra persona ajena a su trabajo.

-Puede que sea verdad, pero también debe saber que en el fondo… necesitaba mucho de alguien que, más que fuera su Rey, le escuchara y no le dejara solo.

Lo que dice, provoca dos cosas: la primera, que Kiku le permita pasar con él a un salón más privado, con algo de su aceptación; y la segunda, que Arthur comience a comprender que es esa calidez en su pecho.

-Quisiera saber si la amistad que ambos guardan es lo suficiente para que también ayudes a recuperarle…

-Alfred-san… Arthur es para mí como un hermano, disfrutamos de muchos pasatiempos, pero…-se detiene ante un muro con varias fotografías, casi todas de Arthur solo o con la propia reina de Hearts- como emperatriz debo negarme, mi reino no está en su mejor momento… sin embargo, como Kiku Honda, cuanta con mi apoyo.

Esa noche, Alfred permaneció en Kingdom of Hearts, mirando por la ventana ese mismo cielo estrellado que ahora acostumbraba ver con Arthur-…Iggy, no te pongas triste.

-No me llames así, y no estoy triste… estoy preocupado, eres tan idiota e impulsivo…no quiero que te maten inútilmente, fuiste soldado, deberías entender lo que significa la guerra

-Mi padre siempre fue hombre de bien, y me enseñó que se debe defender aquello que se es valioso para uno…

-Es un buen consejo, pero cuando eres Rey, el reino es primero que todo, Alfred

-El reino necesita a su Reina-simula una vez más tomar aquella mano tan distante- el Rey necesita a la Reina… que estés conmigo, que me enseñes cosas.

-Yo estaré contigo… no me iré, así que… te diré lo que sé para que estés preparado, ¿de acuerdo?

Hasta altas horas de la noche, Arthur le habló de cómo es que los reinos estaban integrados. Kingdom of Spades, su hogar, tenían un parlamento encargado de tomar algunas decisiones menores, y un amplio reglamento para cubrir eventualidades; es un reino en constante avance, que busca la mejora de la calidad de vida. Por otro lado, estaba Kingdom of Hearts, donde la Reina y Rey eran considerados emperadores, con una cultura que siempre buscaba el ideal de la perfección; también grandes inventores, como ejemplo simple poniendo la cámara fotográfica de la que Kiku estaba tan orgulloso, quien por cierto, era la única autoridad por el momento.

Enseguida habló de sus enemigos, primero tocando el tema de Kingdom of Diamonds, asegurando que más que un reino aquello ya era prácticamente una república, porque Francis poco ejercía su poder, no para cumplir sus deberes, eso era seguro, sólo para sus banalidades, siempre bien escondido tras sus guardias de élite que le defenderían hasta la muerte, y como ellos, tenía cientos en su territorio. Y en la frontera más lejana, estaba Kingdom of Clubs, un reino meramente guerrero, al punto de que sus soberanos eran elegidos por ser los más fuertes de todo el territorio; con ellos estaban en guerra por unas tierras que Arthur había sacado adelante, colocando una represa y fomentando las cosechas, y que ahora ellos reclamaban como suya, no podía dejar que esa ciudad se perdiera, era un punto de abastecimiento importante para todo Kingdom of Spades, por esa razón le había defendido tanto.

-Creo que debería irme a donde se encuentra mi cuerpo- había comentado por último aquella noche, sólo que su acompañante ya se encontraba dormido- Alfred…no debes seguir con esto, por favor, no… no te quiero ver herido por mi culpa.

Por consiguiente, a la mañana siguiente, cuando el de ojos azules se despertó, su casi fantasmal acompañante se había esfumado. Con desesperación le buscó, procurando no llamar demasiado la atención, y con profunda tristeza de no verle más si todo aquello salía mal.

Ya en completa soledad, Alfred regresó a casa, recibiendo la respuesta de Francis por escrito. El muy cobarde casi rogaba por su vida, suplicando que no se le considerara un enemigo de su reino, sólo había tenido que hacer aquello por defensa propia, pero propia ante Kingdom of Clubs, a quienes ya había regalado el diamante con el cuerpo de Arthur.

-Entonces… ese pervertido ya no lo tiene, se lo dio a los reyes de Clubs-era una pésima noticia. A Francis podía vencerlo, no era demasiado rival.

Si esas no eran suficientes mortificaciones, una segunda carta llegó a sus manos en ese momento, una que hizo temblar su corazón- "si no entregan las tierras… acabaremos con la Reina de Spades, la única forma de salvarle, es intercambiarle. Ustedes eligen, su Reina o sus tierras"-había leído Alfred, sin evitar arrugar la hoja de papel y casi romperla al terminar.

-No dejes que la ira te consuma, no es de un buen Rey-era Arthur, había regresado, estaba ahí, en su cuarto.

-¡Iggy! –deseaba tanto poder abrazarlo para transmitirle el gusto que le daba verle de nuevo- me da tanto gusto que volvieras, creí que no volvería a verte…

Arthur camina hasta la cama, sentándose en la orilla- y quizá no volvamos a vernos…

-¿Por qué dices eso?-de inmediato volvió la tristeza y preocupación a su rostro

-No puedes dejar que se lleven nuestras tierras, por lo que nuestros ciudadanos han trabajado tan duro… yo soy reemplazable, pero las tierras no.

-Mentira… tú… tú para mi eres único, Arthur-ya sin resistirlo más se subió a la cama-no podría, no quiero quedarme sin ti…

-N-no digas tonterías, estoy más muerto que vivo

-¡No me importa! Arthur… yo… yo te amo, y definitivamente me niego a perderte, y como soldado condecorado que soy, pelearé para recuperarte.

-Alfred… yo… ¡idiota! No deberías decir esas cosas en un momento como este, no cuando… cuando ni siquiera podemos tomarnos de la mano… y lo único que conoces de mi, son fragmentos que recuerdo al azar… y…espera…esa…esa es la razón por la que sólo tú puedes verme, las condecoraciones, siguiendo el consejo de Kiku, yo iba a entregarlas en persona a la mañana siguiente.

-Es cuando desapareciste… sí, me dieron una medalla por valor en el frente de batalla, entonces… ¿te das cuenta? Estábamos destinados a conocernos, y a enamorarnos de cualquier manera.

El rey de Spades se recuesta en su cama, mirando a quien ahora quería considerar su Reina- Iggy…oh, perdona, sé que no te gusta…

-…En realidad, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me digas así-sería difícil obtener una respuesta directa por parte de Arthur, porque él era esquivo para esas cosas de forma natural, igual esas palabras significaban algo. Deja de mirar al joven de ojos azules por un momento, queriendo que no vea la sonrisa en su cara, y eso le permite descubrir algo- ¿Una foto… mía?

-Ah… sí, yo la tomé de las de Kiku… quería algo de ti, te extrañaba, hasta los héroes como yo, se sientes solitos cuando su Iggy les deja.

-Ese día había tenido uno de mis más grandes fracasos, un Pajandrum… ni siquiera te explicaré que era, sólo diré que no funcionó y Kiku quiso subirme el ánimo mostrándome su cámara fotográfica más reciente… así se tomó esa foto.

-Es linda, porque sales sonriendo en ella.

-Alfred… si esto no resulta y muero… quiero al menos pasar esta noche contigo, pero de la forma en que no he pasado una noche antes con nadie más…

-Si pudiera tocarte… con todo gusto te daría esa noche, Iggy

-Inténtalo…-ahora esa mirada de esmeralda parecía tan suplicante, sin despegarse de la mirada del otro, recostándose a su lado, frente a frente en aquella cama.

-Arthur…de verdad…de verdad te amo, tú eres esa persona que me hacía falta en la vida para ser verdaderamente feliz…

-Y tú eres el Rey que siempre esperé- extiende su palma a la par que Alfred, de alguna manera sintiendo ese toque al juntarlas- no podría desear a alguien distinto, únicamente a ti…

* * *

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, fue el momento en que Alfred despertó, notándose solo en aquella cama. Por un ínfimo instante temió lo peor, que esos reyes no esperaran su respuesta, que hubiera perdido a su Reina de Spades.

-¡Arthur!- se levantó casi de un salto.

-No te preocupes… sigo aquí, al menos por ahora- se encontraba en una silla, junto a la ventana, mirando a través de ésta con melancolía.

-Ya no lo soporto más… iré ahora mismo por ti-sonríe ampliamente ante la expresión de terror de Arthur.

-Al… no, ¡no!... no debes, podrías salir muy mal herido, más que guerreros son asesinos

-Si de cualquier manera tú murieras, mi Iggy, yo viviría herido por el resto de mis días… así que haré todo cuanto pueda por traerte de vuelta ahora mismo.

Sin dar a viso a nadie, solo con espada y corcel, Alfred F. Jones abandonó el castillo del reino de Spades. Cabalgó velozmente hasta llegar a Kingdom of Hearts, pidiéndole a Kiku que le siguiera de favor, que él se adelantaría, y en ese lugar cambió su caballo por un extraño invento de Honda, era como un caballo de metal, con una rueda delante y una atrás, que funcionaba con una clase de motor que él diseñaba a la par de la máquina de vapor de Arthur.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Arthur le miraba llegar al palacio de Clubs, era un reino que en su mayoría permanecía en la alta montaña, así que su clima siempre era frio, con tormentas de nieve y cielos nublados.

-Muy seguro, como que me llamo Alfred F. Jones que regresaré a casa con mi Reina en brazos- había pedido una reunión especial con aquellos monarcas, supuestamente con el propósito de llegar a un acuerdo sobre el trueque que proponían.

Dentro de ese imponente castillo de hielo, pronto encontró a Ivan Braginski, Rey de Clubs, y a Elizabeta Héderváry, Reina de Clubs. Los dos tenían atuendos verdes, con especial hincapié en hacer las veces de armaduras para una batalla.

-Siéntete bienvenido por ahora, Rey de Spades… dinos tu decisión, da-habló con una helada sonrisa el rey.

-Primero quiero ver que Arthur este bien-exigió con su rostro serio e imponente.

-Me agradan los hombres que se preocupan así por su joven amante-ahora sonreía de lado la reina, una hermosa mujer castaña-así que cumpliré tu petición, síguenos.

En lo alto de una gruesa torre del castillo, exhibido como un trofeo, estaba el diamante, justo al centro del cuarto. Jones miró con cierta angustia el inerte cuerpo de su Arthur, con su espíritu a su lado, que no menos preocupado por la situación, no dejaba de ver a los reyes de Clubs.

-Ya lo viste, así que ahora contesta-volvió a tomar la palabra el rey de Clubs-¿La vida de la reina o las tierras?

-Mejor que eso…-desenfunda su espada en ese momento-propongo un nuevo trato… tengamos un duelo, yo contra cada uno de ustedes, si me ganan, no sólo se quedarían con las tierras que piden, si no con todo el reino… pero si gano, me dan a mi Arthur y no vuelven a meterse con nosotros nunca más.

-Muerto el Rey, todo Spades sería nuestro, da –mira a su Eliza, buscando su opinión.

-Tienes un trato, amigo… aunque no sé qué te hace pensar que ganarás-la mujer es la primera en salir al frente, con una espada reluciente, casi parecía de cristal, pero no, era diamante, solido y duro diamante- ¿qué te parecen nuestras armas?...el tonto de Francis estaba tan empeñado en comprar nuestra "amistad" que nos dio cosas muy buenas.

-Alfred… olvídalo, retírate ahora, te van a matar…-Arthur sentía una impotencia como ninguna, quería ayudarle, sin tener la capacidad de hacerlo.

-Tranquilo, Arthur… guardar la calma es cualidad de una buena Reina-le sonríe al de ojos verdes.

La castaña se lanzó al ataque, produciendo el primer choque de espadas. Podría ser que su arma fuera mejor, e incluso ella era una excelente guerrera, pero para Alfred, el ganar esa batalla tenía mucho más significado, era algo que deseaba con todo su ser. Las cosas parecían realmente equilibradas entre ambos contrincantes, ninguno tenía una clara ventaja. Esquivaban, golpeaban, hasta asestaban sus ataques con cierto éxito, pero sólo podía haber un ganador, y para alivio de Arthur, ese fue Alfred, quien en un descuido de Elizabeta, logró golpearle fuertemente con la empuñadura de su espada, mandándola a volar y dejándole inconsciente por el fuerte impacto.

Claro que no tenía tiempo alguno para festejar-¡Alfred, cuidado!-Arthur le advertía que Ivan no esperó nada y que una lanza de cabezal de diamante ya había sido arrojada en su contra.

Fue una ágil respuesta la que le salvó de perder la cabeza, sólo dejándole un rasguño en la mejilla-que pésima puntería tienes…-intenta hacer mofa de su adversario.

-No te apunté precisamente a ti, da-una sonrisa de un tinte casi malévolo se hizo presente en él.

-Alfred…-Arthur a su lado se sostenía el pecho como si algo le hubiera pasado.

-¡Arthur!-se gira rápidamente, para abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos, aquella arma había ido a clavarse justo en el diamante, y al ser del mismo material, lo atravesó, hasta llegar al cuerpo de Arthur- ¡Resiste!

Importándole poco lo que el otro rey hiciera en ese instante, Alfred corrió a retirar el arma de la prisión de su reina. Teniendo la lanza entre las manos, demasiado distraído, Ivan aprovecho para golpearlo, con una fuerza descomunal, suficiente para dejarle tirado a sus pies, abrazando su estómago herido por aquel puño.

-Vaya… lamento no haberle partido en dos, prometo que la próxima no fallará, da-ese gran y despiadado hombre recuperó su arma, muy dispuesto a cumplir con lo dicho.

-¡De ninguna forma lo permitiré!-procura taclear al más alto desde abajo, ganando así algo de tiempo.

Tras un intercambio de golpes, el Rey de Spades logra tener a su rival en el suelo el suficiente tiempo para intentar llevar a cabo su plan de emergencia- ¿Qué haces?- el de ojos verdes veía como su querido rey usaba el resto de sus fuerzas en levantar su cuerpo cautivo y llevárselo, siendo la única vía de escape la ventana más cercana.

-¡Estaremos juntos, Arthur!-gritó antes de arrojarse con aquel diamante al vacio.

-¡Alfred!-fue un angustioso grito el de la reina, sobre todo al ver que Ivan iba tras Alfred.

Cerca de un par de minutos fue lo que Alfred permaneció inconsciente tras la fuerte contusión tras semejante caída. Ya casi sin fuerza, logró ponerse en pie, distinguiendo la imagen de Arthur parado frente a él.

-Lo…lo logramos, Iggy…-pero no recibe una sonrisa como respuesta, o algún insulto por poner su vida en peligro, sólo la cara triste del otro rubio.

-Oh, Alfred…lo siento…-se desvanecía lentamente, volviéndose traslucido.

-Arthur… ¡ARTHUR!-comienza a buscar su cuerpo, encontrándole tirado a unos metros, la caída había destrozado el ya roto diamante, que al parecer, era lo único que le mantenía con vida- Arthur… quédate conmigo, mira… al fin podemos unir nuestras manos- había alcanzado aquel cuerpo, tomando con cariño su diestra.

Mas nada de lo que hacía evitaba que siguiera desapareciendo ante sus ojos-Te amo…ya…ya es demasiado tarde…Alfred-su nombre, esa fue su última palabra antes de esfumarse del todo.

-No me hagas esto… vuelve… vuelve…-se inclinó, besando por primera vez a la persona que amaba y cuya vida se estaba escapando entre sus manos- mi Reina de Spades…

-No llores por él, da… pronto estarán juntos-Ivan estaba listo para derribarlo, sin embargo, inesperadamente el derribado es él, impactado por una fuerte patada del Jack de Spades.

-¡Nadie le hará más daño a la realeza de Spades, aru!-se encontraba casi repuesto del todo y había llegado en compañía de la Reina de Hearts.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Kiku se acercó al de ojos azules, para que le contestara negando con la cabeza, abrazando el cuerpo frio que fuera de Arthur-…su corazón… ¿Seguro que se ha detenido?

Sumamente cuidadoso, el Rey de Spades levanta un poco a su reina, suficiente para pegar su oreja en su pecho, percibiendo con alegría que aun existía un delicado y tenue latir que a cada momento se iba fortaleciendo-¡Está vivo! ¡Iggy está vivo!

Al final, fue Kiku, con un katana quien termina la lucha contra el Kingdom of Clubs, no mató a sus reyes, pero sí les consideró prisioneros, bajo el delito de haber atentado contra su reino hermano, Spades.

En cuanto a Arthur, bueno, cuando despertó, luego de unos días de cuidados en un centro médico de Kingdom of Hearts, resultó no reconocer a Alfred, no contaba con ningún recuerdo de lo que pasó luego de que el carruaje se estrellara. Para Arthur, no había ningún Rey de Spades.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, hasta que Arthur se sintió repuesto del todo, retornando a su castillo, advertido de que tenía que bajar su nivel de trabajo, por lo menos unas semanas más para fomentar su completa recuperación. En su ausencia, las labores las realizaban los miembros del parlamento, su Jack real e incluso el joven Toris que decidió permanecer a las órdenes de sus majestades.

-Y… ¿Qué pasó con ese joven?-dijo Arthur ya que se encontraba sentado en su cama, mirando una foto en su mesita de noche.

-Se debe haber retirado ya, aru… dijo que si usted no le aprobaba como Rey, él con todo gusto dejaría la corona

-Ya veo… puedes retirarte, Yao-quería estar solo… solo como seguramente siempre permanecería.

Antes de tomar un descanso, Arthur se levantó para recorrer el castillo que por meses había dejado, pero que sentía como si nunca dejó de permanecer entre sus paredes. Su recorrido era sencillo, hasta que se topa con la puerta de la biblioteca, y como si alguna fuerza le llamase, él entró en su pasadizo secreto, para ir a ver su deteriorado jardín.

Una gran sorpresa se lleva al llegar al final, y encontrar un hermoso, vivo, y esplendido jardín-esto…es…es justo como el de mis sueños-musita admirado de encontrarse en aquella visión de sus fantasías.

-Me hace muy feliz que te guste…

-¿Quién eres tú y cómo entraste?-se gira molesto a clavar su mirada de ojos esmeralda en es joven, que con sus ojos azules le contemplaba entre las flores de ese lugar mágico.

-Soy…no, nadie importante, sólo alguien que estuvo aquí por un corto tiempo, y quiso dejarle este obsequio, su majestad-le reverenció- entré con la llave bajo la roca, sólo eso… así que, con su permiso, me iré, le juro que jamás me verá por aquí de nuevo... hasta siempre, Iggy

-Aguarda…

-¿Qué más se le ofrece, su majestad?-sus ojos azules, no podía dejar de verlos, de hacerlos coincidir con algún recuerdo suyo.

-La llave… devuélveme la llave de mi jardín-extiende su mano.

-Claro, casi lo olvidaba… algo tan importante para la familia real no puede estar en manos de cualquiera-de su bolsillo saca la llave, sin querer realmente regresarla, contemplándola en la palma de su mano.

-¿De dónde te conozco?-entrecierra su mirada.

-…Quizá de un sueño-terminando por dejar la llave en su mano, pero de paso tocarla, estrecharla, provocando que ese contacto desatara una serie de recuerdos volvieran a la mente consiente de Arthur.

_Tú eres el Rey que siempre esperé… no podría desear a alguien distinto, únicamente a ti_

_-_No… eso no fue un sueño-sonríe un poco-…Alfred.

-Iggy, claro que no lo fue… gracias por recordarme- ya sin resistirlo, toma entre sus manos el rostro de Arthur, besando delicadamente sus delgados labios, disfrutando esta vez de su calidez, sintiendo el delicado toque de té en su gusto- te amo…-susurra sobre sus labios.

-También te amo, mi tonto Rey de Spades-jala una de sus mejillas-no vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa forma, no es correcto.

-¡Ay!...ya está bien… no lo hare en tanto sigas a mi lado sano y salvo.

-El destino quiso que estuviéramos juntos, incluso sin realmente estarlo… creo que permaneceremos unidos por mucho tiempo.

-Que buna mano de cartas nos dio el destino…-le besa de nuevo, ambos sonriendo felices- una Reina de Spades y un Rey de Spades.

-Nos hace falta un As de Spades…-susurra con cierto tono pícaro a su ahora pareja.

-Te lo daré con todo gusto… sólo espera a que estemos en esa cómoda cama, Iggy

**Fin~**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola~ ¡No me maten!...por favor, no ahora… bueno, sí, lo merezco, por dejar todo así a la deriva, pero prometo luego dar mis malas escusas, ¿sí?, ahora concentrémonos en el fic que leyeron~  
El reto consistía en escribir sobre una película con un tinte un tanto romántico que otra usuaria de la página y participante eligiera, así que me ha tocado "Ojalá fuera cierto", basada en una novela francesa. Les recomiendo ambas cosas, la película es la clásica novela rosa hollywoodense, y la historia literaria consta de dos libros: "Ojalá fuera cierto" (Et si c'était vrai...) y "Volver a verte" (Vous revoir). Como seguramente ya notaron, hice toda una adaptación, porque consideré que era más interesante así XD …la chica mencionó que gustaba de cardverse, y como adaptarlo todo tal cual parecía tan sencillo, dije "lo haré en cardverse"

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y ya pronto actualizaciones de todo lo demás, sean tan amables de dejar un review :3

-No maté a Iggy~ yay(?)


End file.
